Love Can I have it?
by PainesDagger
Summary: Based on a true love story in the making. A young Mithra starts her adventures and encounters down times and what will soon be the love on her life.
1. Prologue

The start is a little slow. Please hang in there for me. Pleeease. R&R

Prologue

_"Mommy? Where is Daddy?" asked a sleepy little Mithra. Her eyes were feeling heavy and could barely stay awake, but the question had been on her mind for a while now. The five-year-old Mithra girl was lying in a small uncomfortable wooden bed with a mattress full of straw. The small lantern at her bedside flickered in the weather-worn tent. Patches of the starry sky were visible through small ripped holes in the cloth. A petite Mithra with comforting eyes stared back down at her daughter from the side of her bed. Her eyes grew wider for a moment then settled acknowledging that this question would come some day._

_"Daddy is back where you were born." She pulled the raggedy, patched quilt over her daughter and tucked in the sides. She wore a sad smile as she kissed her daughter on the forehead._

_"Mommy?" she mewed._

_"Yes Kitten?" she affectionately replied._

_"Why isn't Daddy with us?" asked the little Mithra gently._

_The older Mithra grasped at her neck to find a small silver ring on a thin silver chain. Her hands were worn and withered from many battles. She sighed sadly but still looked lovingly at her daughter._

_"Daddy couldn't come with Mommy. It's against our traditions for men to leave the village."_

_"But then why did we leave?" the little Mithra questioned with a note of sadness in her sleepy voice._

_"Well, you see . . ." her voice trailed off as her gaze became more solemn. She brushed her other hand along her daughters face wiping away stray hairs. "Mommy wanted to live a different life than Daddy." She sighed. "Mommy felt that she was still needed away from the village. Mommy wants to help others." She stared off for a moment focusing on the ring held tightly in her hand. She looked back down at her daughter to see a face of concern. With an uplifting voice she told her daughter "But I couldn't leave my precious Kitten behind. I wanted you to be able to live a full life and be able to choose which type of life you want to live."_

_The sleepy little Mithra smiled up at her mother as she stood up from the bedside to turn down the lantern. In the dim light she could see her mother settle down on her own worn bed not too far away._

_"Mommy?" the little Mithra yawned while staring at a patch of stars through the tent. "I want to be just like you when I grow up."_


	2. Little Kitty, Big City

Just to be safe I'm going to tell you I don't own Square-Enix or Play Online. Vana'diel is their world, not mine, sadly. I'm still doing some introductions. The best is still to come. So once again please hang in there are R&R to tell me what I can do to make this more enjoyable.

Chapter 1

Little Kitty, Big City

The Vana'diel sun shone brightly on the tiny Mithra. She closed her eyes for a moment to feel the warm sunshine on her fur. She took in a deep breath and opened her eyes to take in her surroundings. She stood under a great stone archway connecting two large buildings. Behind her stood an old wooden bridge and the entrance to the Federation of Windurst from where she just came. Her senses overwhelmed her. The sweet air carried the scent of different foods. Playful music could be heard from a pub not too far away. Two strange small people ran past her. They skidded to a stop not to far away from her then turned around to gawk.

"Well lookie-ookie at this." One of them pointed out.

"Awww! The other cooed. "A new kitty-witty."

The Mithra stared at them with a look of confusion. She was torn. She didn't know whether she should run away from them or try to punt them. Both stood no higher than three feet tall. Their long pointed ears distinguished them as Elvaan, but she thought Elvaan would be taller. She stared at them a moment and they stared right back at her. Finally a sharp voice rang out breaking the silence.

"Stop pestering the new adventurer!" it called. The two short Elvaan jumped back and looked at a beautiful cat-like creature. She was of medium height but still towered over the tiny Elvaan. Her long tail swished angrily and her bright green eyes glared at the two now guilty looking Elvaan. Her ears twitched atop of her snow white hair. She was another Mithra!

"You should be ashamed to be Taru Taru!" she lectured. "Aren't your kind known for their kindness and hospitality?"

"B-but we were just trying to have some funny wunny." they wined.

"Why don't you go to the Orastery and bother minister Ajido-Marujido? I heard he needs new scouts." The white-haired Mithra said it as an order not a request. The two looked at eachother then back at the Mithra. "NOW!" the Mithra roared and the two scampered off. The white-haired Mithra sighed then turned to look at the poor frightened victim. Her face turned from stern to pleasant as she looked the new arrival up and down.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." She appologized. "This is what you get when you have a whole city full Taru Taru." She sighed again.

"T-tarrru Tarrru?" The young Mithra stuttered. The white-haired Mithra's eyes grew wide. Then a small grin appeared across her face.

'You are new aren't you? Those annoying little monsters were Taru Taru. You'll know the kind. Short, long ears . . ." She hesitated before forcing the word "Cute . . . "

"Ohhh, I thought they were Elvaan." She said meakly. The other Mithra laughed.

"Altana no! You won't see many of them here in Windurst but you'll know who they are. Oh how rude of me" she suddenly interjected. "I haven't introduced myself. I'm Semih Lafihna, proud guard of the great Star Sybil." Semih Lafihna gave a short bow. "And what is your name new adventurer?"

"Oh, I'm Thora." She bowed and blushed.

"Welcome, Thora, to the Federation of Windurst." She glowed. "Are you thinking about making this your home nation?"

"Oh, yes, it's beautiful here!'

"Wonderful" Semih Lafihna smiled. "I apologize, but I need to get back to the Star Sybil. Explore, there is so much to do here. I hope to see you up at Heavens Tower one day!" She grinned and waved. "Farewell!" and she was gone.

Thora stared after her then mumbled to herself "Umm . . . which way do I go?"

Thora wiped the beads of sweat off her brow as she saw the same arched building for the seventh time. "I can't believe how big this city is." She thought. She ran through another tunnel in time to see a Taru Taru run past her.

"Excuse me!" She cried as she turned to follow the Taru taru. The Taru Taru ran right up to a city guard and mumbled something before dissapearing out of thin air.

"This is hopeless!" She whined as a real Elvaan ran past her to talk to the same guard then dissapear before she could say anything. Thora found the tunnel she had recently left and tried going through it again. This time she ran right into someone. She fell to the ground with a thud and landed on her tail.

"OUCH!" she yelled.

"I'm so sorry! Are you hurt?" the male voice asked.

"Oh, I'm fine, I'm fine." She scrambled to her feet. She dusted herself off and looked up at who she ran into. He was very plain looking. No features stood out like the shortness of the Taru Taru or the long ears of an Elvaan. He had on rusty armor that had seen a lot of battles. His unkept brown beard matched his brown eyes. "He must be a Hume!" she thought. His extremely rugged look threw Thora off guard.

"I'm sorry" she started "but do you mind helping me out. I just got here you see and I'm completely lost." She looked up at him pathetically. He hesitated and then nodded. "Oh, thank you so much!"

"It's no problem."


	3. Raining Pearls

Yay for character introductions. These are real names of adventures I've come across in my journeys. Unfortunately, I haven't talked to the majority of these people for quiet some time. The drama all starts here. Please forgive hideous misspellings. For some reason my spell check isn't working. Enjoy it all the same and as always R&R!

Chapter 2

Raining Pearls

"Ouch!" Thora cried as the Bumblebee took one last Final Sting before it fell to the ground lifeless. She tucked her dagger away and wiped the sweat off her brow. She looked at Kenshin hopefully.

"Nuh-uh, not this time. I won't always be here to help you. You've got to do it yourself this time." Kenshin shook his head as she examined her cuts and bruses. "Okay, I'll talk you through it again. First you have to kneel in a comfortable position." Thora got down on one knee with the other slightly bent. She looked up at Kenshin. He nodded. "Are you comfortable?"

"Yes"

"Alright now pray to the Goddesss Altana for healing." He instructed.

"Okay, here goes nothing." Thora put her hands together and bowed her head. She took one last look at the particualrly large purpleish bruise on her knee before closing her eyes to pray.

"Goddess Altana, you who brought the five races into the world, I need your help. Please grant me the power to fight what is evil and the ablity to help those who are good." Thora felt a light warmth over her skin. She continued "Please help mend my wounds so I can once again arm myself and fight in your honor." Her aches were soothed with a gentle warmth and started to fade. "Help me fight another day to serve you better. Blessed be Altana."

Thora opened her eyes to see that her bruises were now gone and her scratches had healed over. She stood up feeling refreshed and looked at Kenshin. "It's a lot faststerrr when you do it." She stuck out her tounge. How much she had changed since their meeting a few hours ago. She was so shy and quiet now she was teasing again and smiling. There was something in fighting that put life into her.

"You're doing well, that was only a short prayer. The better you become, the worse injuries you'll get, the longer you'll need to pray." Thora nodded in understanding but thinking she could not pray that long.

"I can't thank you enough forrr the help you've given me today." Thora smiled appriciatively.

"I just hope I didn't forget anything. I've marked on your map a few places. You know the different areas of Windurst and basics of fighting. You know how to use the Auction House and where your Mog House is. Your Moogle will explain everything to you in there. Umm. . ." he seemed lost in though for a moment. I have a feeling I'm forgetting something. He stared off for a moment. "Well, it was wonderful meeting you Thora." Kenshin gave a deep bow. Thora blushed then returned the bow.

"It was equally nice meeting you. I would be lost without you. Really." She smiled up at him then her face suddenly saddened.

"What is it?"

"Will I ever see you again Kenshin? I know I can't do much but maybe I could return the kindness one day."

"I don't know how often I would be able to see you but we can talk when . . . Oh thank Altana I remembered." Kenshin playfully smacked himself in the forehead. "Nava, I just met a new adventurer. She's pretty cool but might need some help. Can I give her a pearl?" Kenshin motioned with his hands but not to her. He looked off into the distance and seemed to be talking to an invisable person. She followed his gaze and squinted into the distance but saw only tall Sarutabatuta grass and taller trees.

"No not that much" He spoke again. There was a pause. "Sure, thanks Nava." Kenshin looked down at Thora and smiled. He put his hand in his pocket to pull out a river blue pouch. He pulled the strings loose at the top and tilted it over to empty a small matching blue pearl out. He handed it over to her. Thora didn't think she could be more confused than she was a few minutes ago. She was wrong.

He smiled comically at her and handed her the pearl. "This is called a Link Pearl. It lets groups of people you meet on your journey keep in touch. This Linkshell, that is the group of friends, was started by an Elvaan named Navagorn. Our Linkshell is called Rain. Go ahead say hello." He grinned brightly. Thora hesitently looked down at the pearl in her palm. The blue shown brightly when the sun hit it just right. She looked up at Kenshin who looked excited for her. Then she cleared her throat and looked back down at the pearl.

"Umm, Hello." She said to the pearl. A burst of laughter erupted from beside her. Kenshin was shaking with laughter.

"Oh Altana help me" he laughed through tears. "The pearl is worn on your ear." He turned his head sideways so she could see a bright blue circle softly glowing by his cartalige.

"Oh . . . " She said in less than a whisper. She hung her head in embarassment and reached her hand up to her left ear. She felt her way up to the pointed tip where it twitched from reflex. She touched the pearl to the inside and let go. The pearl held itself in place.

"I promise I'll give them back" a young male voice pleaded.

"I still don't have my mist silk cape back yet, why should I lend you my astral ring?" A young smooth young male voice fussed.

"But I'm still using it. I promise I'll give it back when I get my own." The first voice begged.

"Altana knows when that will be." The second voice shot back.

"Astran, you can borrow my astral rings but I'll need them back tomarrow. Yashamaru, I'll lend you my cape untill you get yours back." A cool deep voice spoke.

"Thanks!" both youths shouted at the latter.

"Now finally we can get some peace in this linkshell." A small voice pitched in. "Thanks Nava."

"I'm glad to help" The deep voice replied.

A breif scilence followed. Thora looked up at Kenshin bewildered. Kenshin smirked and nodded.

"Hey guys, I'd like to introduce you to our newest member, Thora." Kenshin anncounced.

"Hey."

"Hiya."

"Welcome."

"Hello."

Thora blinked in confusion. "Umm . . . H-hello. It's rrreally n-nice to meet all of you." Thora stammered.

"Go Kenshin! You found yourself a girlfriend!" a young voice shouted. Thora giggled as Kenshin blushed for the first time.

"Welcome to Rain Thora. I hope you are well." The sooth deep voice calmed her. "My name is Navagorn, I am the leader of this Linkshell."

"Thank you so much for inviting me, Navagorrrn." Thora said.

"I'm Astran." The young cocky voice called out.

"And I am Yashamaru." The young smooth voice spoke. "Take my advice and don't lend Astran anything you would want to see again."

"Hey!" Astran yelled defensively.

"Not again." The tiny voice sighed. "If you can put up with them then you're already a great adventurer. It's a pleasure to meet you Thora. I'm Crysis."

"It's grrreat to meet you all." Thora told them.

"BCNM time! BCNM time!" Astran shouted.

"Fine. Only because of the possibility you may get an astral ring so you can leave me alone." Yashamaru teased. "It was great meeting you Thora."

"It was nice meeting you too." Thora replied.

"Later" Astran called.

The scilence was welcomed to the remaining Linkshell members. Thora looked up in time to see the last remains of the Vana'diel sun sink behind the mountains. "What a day." Thora thought. Shimmering stars appeared above her.

"Well, I'm going to rent-a-room and call it a night." Kenshin said to both Thora and the Linkshell.

"Goodnight."

"Nighty-night, sleep tight."

"Talk to you tomarrow. Goodnight" Kenshin replied then took the pearl out from his ear.

"I'm gonna head out also. It's been a long day." Thora told them.

"I can't blame you. You had to put up with Yash and Astran on your first day. I hope you sleep well Thora." Navagorn said softly.

"Goodnight" Crysis called.

"Goodnight" Thora responded before she took the pearl out of her ear.

Kenshin smiled at her. "I'll let you come with me to the Mog Houses so you won't be up all night trying to find your way."

"Heh. Thanks Kenshin." She smiled warmly back at him. "For everything."


	4. Amore Elvaan

Chapter 3

Amore Elvaan

Thora swung open the door to her Mog House and stumbled inside tiredly. She looked around to see a completely empty room aside from the wall fountain in the back. "I guess it doesn't come furnished," she thought. As she took a step forward she heard a pop that made her jump. She looked up to see a white, fluffy, bear-thing spinning around in the middle of her room. The creature was hovering in midair using purple bat-like wings and stood no more that 2 feet tall. It stopped spinning to observe her. It tilted it's head to the side as a bright red pom pom on the top of it's head bobbed to one side.

"Welcome new adventurer. Kupo!" it cried. "I'm your own personal Moogle at your service. Kupo. And you are?"

Thora blinked at it for a moment, taking note of it's strange manner. "I'm Thora. Pleased to meet you Moogle."

"Kupo-po. Like-wise." It spun around again then stopped. I can help you with all sorts of things. Kupo kupo. I can help you get prepared to change your job, store items, and even attend to a garden! Can I help you with anything right now Miss Thora?"

"Uhhh . . . " Thora walked over to the right corner of the room and plopped down on the floor near the fountain. "I can't think of anything, I'm sorry. I'm just tired." She streached her legs out and felt into the top of her shirt. The Moogle stared at her confused. "Heh, there isn't anywhere to store things on my outfit." She smirked as she emptied the contents out of her bra. The Moogle pretended not to notice. She seperated things into piles. "Lets see a 2 leaf mandragora bud, 2 rahab hides, 5 insect wings, 9 wind crystals, 13 earth crystals, and 483 gil." She remembered what Kenshin told her and she tied a small rope around 12 of the earth crystals. Her top drooped a little from being streached. "I'll have to do something about that" she thought. "Hey, Moogle?"

"Yes Master?"

"Can you store my items for me?"

"Right away! Kupo!" The Moogle swooped down and picked up the items and flew off. One by one he held them up and they dissapeared into thin air. "I have sent these to your private safe. Just ask and I can bring it back. Anything else?"

"That's all, thanks." Thora yawned and she curled up into a ball on the floor. "Goodnight Moogle."

"Goodnight Master. Ku-kupo." it responded before spinning once more and dissapearing.

Thora closed her eyes and fell asleep almost immediately. Her dreams were jumbled and confused. She saw an older Mithra crying in a tent at night, then she saw the same Mithra fighting a giant blue bird outside. The next image she had was smoke up in the mountains. Finally, she saw blood outside a blackened tent. She awoke with a jump as tears were streaming down her face. She hit her fist angerly against the floor. "No more crying!" she told herself. "I'm an adventurer now. Adventurers don't cry." She fought back the tears and tried calming herself down. She curled back up to fall asleep but her eyes remained wide open. She tossed and turned untill finally a shiny blue pearl fell out from her clothes and started rolling across the floor. She scrambled to get it and finally picked up the Rain Pearl. She examined it then felt up to her ear where she touched it gently. The pearl held in place. Instead of being greated by chaos she found scilence. She leaned back against the wall.

"Hello." She called. There was no answer for seconds until a deep voice replied.

"Hello Thora. You're on late." She recognized the deep voice from earlier.

"You're Navagorn, right?

"Yes, my dear but you may call me Nava if you like."

"Oh, o-okay Nava." Her voice quivered. "You're on late as well."

"That I am. I have been having trouble sleeping lately. But this is that first time I've had company."

"I'm having that trouble myself." Thora sighed.

"Anything I can do Thora?" his voice soothed.

"Not unless you have the cure for nightmares."

"That I have." He responded. Thora perked up. Her ears stood up as straight as they could.

"Really what's that?"she asked excitedly.

"A good friend and someone to talk to." Thora was a little let down. She relaxed against the wall again. "Something I have been lacking, but maybe you could help me as well."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And then what happened?" Thora asked excitedly.

"Well although Astran could take on all 24 Rahabs, as you could imagine those who just started practicing their jobs weren't so happy when they couldn't get a swing in." They both laughed "Well since about 6 or 7 different people were yelling at him he decided to run for the Windurst Gate. When he got there the guards shooed them off but they just became angrier and started attacking ther trainees, knocking them all out."

"Oh no!" Thora giggled. "I'd hate it if that happened to me."

"Imagine how the other adventures felt." The laughter died down into a peaceful scilence.

"Navagorn may I ask you a personal question?"

"Yes my dear?"

"How old are you?"

"Oh my. Well, in hume years I am 26 years old."

"And in Elvaan years?"

"That I'm not telling." They both laughed again. "What about you sweetheart?"

"Oh, I'm only 18 in Hume years."

"And in Mithra years?"

"18" Thora giggled as Navagorn laughed with her.

"Well, I think I can go to sleep now, thank you Thora."

"It's no problem. I think I can sleep well too now."

"It's been so wonderful talking to you. You are so sweet and so kind. I will be crushed if I don't hear from you soon."

"I loved talking to you too." Thora was glad he could not see her blush. "I'm so glad I met you."

"I am equally, if not more glad. Have a good night, or what's left of it. No more bad dreams okay Thora? Dream of me instead."

Thora blushed deeply "I will, only if you do the same."

"You didn't even have to ask. Goodnight Thora"

"Goodnight Navagorn." With that Thora removed the pearl from her ear and tucked it back into her clothes. She streached and yawned, then curled up into a ball again and fell fast asleep. This time her dreams were filled with the deep, soothing voice of Navagorn."


End file.
